La Asesina
by jenni-uchiha
Summary: Sakura, mira que una mentira acabó con su relación, pero no puede hacer nada pues su vida siempre ha sido el acabar con otras vidas, Sasuke no puede creer tal verdad ! si quieren saber más lean el pequeño one-shot saludos :


La Asesina

La verdad se opaca por las pequeñas mentiras que construimos a diario, esta noche hace bastante calor, la cama se me hace demasiado grande como para hallarme sola en ella, mas no logro ni tampoco puedo hacer nada al respecto, siempre me dijeron si no quieres que algo salga mal, pues evita los errores y a estas alturas he cometido muchos.

La ira opacó toda barrera de frialdad y me tiró en el más profundo hoyo que he podido encontrar jamás, ha pasado tan solo una semana y me estoy muriendo, nunca se me ocurrió que mis insignificantes mentiras fueran a causar tanto daño, nunca creí que el no decir en una relación que en realidad no pertenecía a ningún lugar por ser una asesina fuese tan importante, claro al inicio el no me quiso creer, estás loca me dijo, eso fue un cumplido después de todas las cosas horribles que me han dicho, creo que el reírme tampoco fue lo mejor en ese momento, pero que podía esperar de mí, no soy como las demás, no miro al mundo con todo su esplendor, desde que tengo memoria he vivido una realidad llena de odio, sangre, dolor, todo menos amor, el simplemente no podía esperar de mi una caricia llena de entrega, al menos no a la clase de entrega a la cual él se ha acostumbrado.

Las llamas son abrasadoras, no dejan nada a su paso y así soy yo, a todo lo que me acerco termina dañado y maltratado, incluso sin vida alguna, cuando era niña quería un oso de peluche, nunca recibí nada más que armas, son para que te defiendas me decían, como buena niña que fui me trague todas esas pequeñas frases que al día de hoy se encuentran marcadas en mi alma, desgraciadamente nunca logré sacarlas de mi mente, muchas veces he deseado dejar de ser quien soy, pero nunca ni con golpes, rasguños, grandes heridas, he dejado de ser yo la Sakura agresiva, dañina y asesina, uno jamás logra determinar su propia existencia, la excepción a la regla resulté ser yo, puedo ser capaz de camuflar cada espacio a mi alrededor logrando que nadie sospeche nada, puedo matar mirando a los ojos a las victimas, soy capaz de mirar los acontecimientos antes de que se den, todo por la sangre que corre por mis venas, lastimosamente Sasuke no pudo lidiar con esto, el fue al primero y al único que seré capaz de relatarle mi vida, aunque desgraciadamente con él quedará mi verdad, lo amo pero descubrió quien soy y no lo puedo dejar pasar, si quiera lo puedo dejar salir, el ser humano se caracteriza por explotar y decir lo que piensa cuando se haya con desesperación, en cualquier momento el podría contar todo y debería decirle adiós a mi verdad a medias, a mi vida como es ahora, me meterían a la cárcel y adiós a mi libertad, simplemente eso no puede pasar, por mi bien y mi seguridad, él no debe seguir con vida.

A Sasuke lo conocí un 2 de enero hace 2 años, era un chico bastante amargado, obstinado, controlador, podría seguir con la descripción, accidentalmente choqué contra él al salir huyendo después de matar a un hombre, que no iba ni a hacer falta en el mundo, fue un hombre egoísta, ambicioso y un político que me arruinó mi vida y la de mi familia, nos dejó en la calle, es cierto que nunca fuimos lo mejor para la sociedad, todos los asesinos nos buscaban pidiendo auxilio y ayuda, nuestra familia y organización, se encargaba de limpiar la basura, toda la gente innecesaria en esta sociedad llena de corrupción, ganas de dañar a otros, nosotros éramos el puente hacia la libertad de muchos, mientras que muchos malditos ganaban, sin siquiera mancharse las manos, mi familia y yo nos hundíamos más y más, nuestra sed de sangre creció y creció, llegamos a un punto en el que solo nos quedó el matarnos, claro la única que salió victoriosa fui yo, la mejor quise creer por muchos años, más ahora me doy cuenta que la herida sigue sangrante y no ha logrado cicatrizar. Sasuke es el hijo de uno de los políticos que más detesto en el mundo, he deseado matarlo tantas veces, más por Sasuke no lo hice, lo quiero demasiado, más él no supo como manejar la información que tanto me costó expresarle, cuando lo conocí fue un amor veloz, de esos que se ven, se atraen, se van a la cama y al día siguiente son dependientes uno del otro tanto en cuerpo como en alma, pero la mía está llena de heridas y creo que la suya también lo está, por mi culpa.

Flash back

¿Qué estás diciendo Sakura? ¿Acaso estás loca?- me preguntó Sasuke, yo claro está no dudé en contestarle con la verdad, mi verdad, el me miraba con terror en sus ojos negros, impresionantes a la luz de unas cuantas velas o de la luna tan imponente en el firmamento.

No lo estoy, te estoy contando esto porque me importas y no quiero que hayan verdades a medias entre los dos, hay tantas cosas que ni podrías saber manejar, jamás tendrías el valor de tomar un arma y dispararle en la sien a una persona, por el contrario yo lo hago todo el tiempo Sasuke, nunca podrías ver llorar a una persona mientras te suplica que no debe morir, que hay personas quienes lo esperan en sus casas para darles un beso, un abrazo o simplemente un te quiero papá o mamá, no podrías entenderlo, creí que contándote toda mi vida nuestra relación sería más estrecha, pero me he equivocado nuestros mundos son muy diferentes, tu has tenido todo, yo soy oscuridad, cuando le temas a las luces apagadas deberías saber que allí en esos momentos es donde me encuentro presente, cuando sientas que te miran o que en la calle las personas corren aprisa por la noche, debes saber que es a mí a lo que tanto temen, yo soy a lo que llaman, muerte, soy la desgracia, el terror en los ojos de un niño, soy la sangre que escapa de un cuerpo al morir, no soy nadie, por ti me he convertido en un pequeño conejo, que se esconde en su madriguera con miedo al depredador.

Estás demente, no puedo creer lo que escucho, me cuentas todo esto para que nuestra relación sea mejor o para que sienta que me amenazas, no se que clase de cosas pasan por tu mente en este momento Sakura, pero no seré más tu juguete, debes saber que apartir de este momento no te reconozco, en el momento en el que me de la vuelta habrás salido de mi vida ¡lo entiendes!- Sasuke jamás entenderá mi forma de ver la vida, pues no vivimos la misma, cuanto me dolió eso que me dijo, me dejo tal cual perro callejero, tirada sin esperanzas ni sueños, sin amor, sin compañía, ahora he vuelto a hundirme en la soledad de mi agitada vida.

Fin del flash back

Las semanas han ido pasando, con ellas las heridas han cicatrizado un poco, ya tengo todo planeado, Fugaku el padre de Sasuke morirá esta noche, sin su consentimiento y ahora que ya no tenemos nada entre los dos, tengo la libertad y el cinismo de matar a ese político desgraciado, que también formó parte de mi destrucción, he llegado a la conclusión de que si algo no sirve pues debe ser desechado, y ese hombre no le hace nada bien al país, Sasuke me odiará, pero al menos sabré que me tendrá en sus pensamientos, aunque el sentimiento no sea el que más deseo, de cualquier forma nada podría lastimarme más aún.

En la casa de los Uchiha

-Debe morir señor, usted no me conoce, más se mucho sobre usted, tiene una gran esposa a la que engaña, tiene dos grandes hijos, Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha, el primero lo enorgullece por cualquier idiotez que haga, me resulta repulsivo, por el contrario su otro hijo es rechazado por usted, es cierto no posee las cualidades de su hijo Itachi, pero él resulta ser mejor que usted, usted es un hombre capaz de ver morir un pueblo entero, es un hombre que miró el asesinato de la familia de una joven a altas horas de la noche, todo porque se le debía dinero, por el contrario Sasuke es capaz de ayudar al que necesite de él, es capaz de tenderle la mano a una persona si se cae, a pesar de estar disgustado por el golpe anterior a la caída de la otra persona, pero para usted nada es suficiente ¡No!- la ira corre por mis venas, las heridas poco a poco se van abriendo, vienen a mi mente los recuerdos de mi niñez, con Sasuke, con mis padres cuando fui feliz y luego aparecen sin ser llamados y como dagas los recuerdos de las muertes, asesinatos, torturas y mi sangre corre con mayor velocidad por mis venas, no quiero recordar pero se me es imposible olvidar.

-¿Quién te crees que eres niña para juzgarme?, no eres más que un ser repugnante en esta sociedad, debes ser alguien sin familia, sin amigos, sin nadie a tu lado ¿me equivoco?- soltó sin remordimientos el Uchiha mayor.

No se equivoca señor, más creo que en este momento soy algo peor- se lo dije y ya, no me importa, solo quiero verlo suplicarme que lo deje vivir, ja como si eso fuera posible.

¿Qué más podrías ser?- se atreve a desafiarme, ya verá este hombre inservible.

Soy su verdugo, esta noche no me marcho sin verlo retorcerse del dolor, sin hacerle pagar cada situación que le ha hecho pasar a tantas personas inocentes, sin disfrutar su rostro cubierto de sangre, señor si cree en algún dios, le aconsejo que comience a pedirle absolución, yo me encuentro hundida en la vida, pero usted va a morir y se va a hundir en el infierno-no pude hacer nada por detener mis palabras, solo salieron, no me arrepiento, se merece esto y más.

¡Maldita!-claro como pude llegar a pensar que esta vez no iba a recibir un insulto, más bien se tardó bastante.

Mi trabajo ha terminado, Fugaku Uchiha ya no existe, muchos dirán que estoy loca, Sasuke me odiará por ser quien soy, pero sé que no me delatará, pues me tiene miedo, le implante por medio de ideas el temor a contar lo que le dije, me ama y yo a él, en algún momento me aceptará como soy, quizás en otra vida, mi historia y la de él, sean distintas, por ahora seré una vengadora, y jamás si me llegan a preguntar dejaré de amar a Sasuke Uchiha, el hombre que me brindó los mejores momentos de mi vida.

Sasuke, si te encuentras mirando la luna esta noche, espero que me recuerdes y que a pesar del dolor de la muerte de tu padre, me perdones y me sigas amando, como yo lo hago!


End file.
